Tragedy in life
by crazyfangirlwriter8
Summary: This is written as a tribute to the Nice Bastille Day Attacks and all the victims and all affected by this awful tragedy. This is basically Ladybug and Chat Noir's reactions to this tragedy.


**I wrote this fanfiction as a way to show my respects and condolences to all the people who were affected by the absolute tragic Nice Bastille Day attack. It is absolutely tragic how many people were enjoyed and died in this attack and I wanted to show my support for everyone in France during this tragic time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have rights to Miraculous Ladybug**

It was hard to believe. Earlier that day Marinette and her parents had met Alya's family in order to celebrate Bastille Day. They had gone early to get good spots to watch the parade, they had been very fortunate to find spots right at the front. The parade was entertaining as it was every year and Marinette had really enjoyed getting to see it with her best friend. They had then went back home briefly and had later met in the park to have a feist of a picnic, with a brilliant bastille themed cake that Marinette's parents had made. They had spent the rest of the day talking and laughing and playing and just having a great time, they had even seen Adrien and Nino with Nino's family at one point. To end the day they had all gathered to see the fireworks. At the end of the fireworks they had all been happy and Marinette and Alya had bid each other goodnight before heading home.

But now, that all seems like it was a lifetime ago, now, Marinette felt so many emotions, but none came near the happiness or joy experienced earlier. They first found out on the walk home. Her father's phone had rung, her father had looked at it and said it was one of his friends from Nice before answering. Marinette had watched her father's face morphed from a smile to one of confusion, and then horror. Her father had rushed them home without a word. Marinette was confused till they got home and her father turned on the news.

Marinette sat there feeling completely numb as she listened to the news. An attack, an attack on a Bastille Day celebration in Nice. The news started saying it was a terrorist attack and the attacker had been shot by the law enforcers. After a few minutes Marinette's mother started to cry then sob as they watched the news, and Marinette's father paced behind them on the phone trying to get in contact with everyone they knew who was in Nice. That is how things stayed for hours as the news kept coming in, and the death count just kept rising.

Marinette sat there feeling numb and shocked, her mind couldn't wrap around what she was hearing, her attention focused on the news in front of her, her mom's sobs and dad's talking fading into the background. It stayed like that for hours, till around 3 in the morning when she heard a distressed noise coming from her father, her mother and her turned to look at her father who looked to be on the verge of tears, as he shared the news with them.

Afterwards Marinette's mom started to sob harder and her father moved to comfort as Marinette excused herself to her room.

Marinette closed her door but knew that she would not be sleeping, with the emotions of shock, anger, sadness, and overwhelming grief.

Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag as Marinette sat down in her computer chair and placed her head in her hands.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Asked the concerned Kwami as she hovered in front of Marinette's face.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe someone would do something like that." Marinette's voice trembled as she was on the verge of breaking down.

Tikki started to stroke Marinette's back. "It's awful Marinette, something absolutely terrible done by a very terrible person."

"I need to get out of here Tikki, I need to get out of here to think." Marinette stood up and exclaimed, "Tikki, Transforme moi!"

Moments later Ladybug could be seen running and swinging across Paris as Marinette's mind raced over everything that had happened in the past two hours. As she ran across the rooftops of Paris another emotion joined the sadness, anger, shock, and grief. The emotion was guilt, suffocating guilt rushed through her.

Eventually Ladybug stopped on a rooftop panting for breath and collapsing on the edge of the roof. As she gained her breath back tears and sobbing took over the gasping for breath.

She stayed there in a crumpled pile with tears rolling down her face and sobs erupting from her throat. After a few minutes she heard a thud on the roof behind her and footsteps coming near to her. She didn't bother looking up, as she noticed a person dressed in black sit down on the roof next to her.

"Hello, my lady. Have you heard?" A familiar voice asked from beside her. Chat Noir seemed to lack his usual silly and flirtatious side tonight, sounding extremely somber.

"Yeah," Ladybug's voice broke, the tears were evident in her every word. "I did."

"Are you okay my Lady?" Chat turned to Ladybug noticing the tears running down her face.

"No, Chaton, I'm not okay at all." Chat Noir gently embraced Ladybug as she buried her head in his neck.

"I know, it is unbelievable that something like this would happen. But we are okay my lady."

"No we are not Chat! They are saying that over 70 people were killed!" Ladybug pulled away and glared at Chat. "People were lost! They can not came back Chat! They can never come back! This wasn't just some akuma, this was a human being killing other human beings and no lucky charm will ever fix this!" Ladybug looked down at her lap. "All of them are dead." She trailed off with tears rolling down her face again.

"I know Lady, but we are okay, you and I are okay, Paris is okay."

"Put, we could have been the ones attacked! It could have been us who were attacked!" Ladybug looked intently at Chat Noir. "And what if we could not stop it? We should have been able to stop it! I should have been able to stop it!"

"There is no way you could have stopped what happened Ladybug. It happened in Nice, we are in Paris, it is over an 8 hour drive from here to Nice." Chat Noir tried to reason with her. He had no idea what was up with Ladybug right now.

"I should have been able to stop it." Ladybug insisted

"Why do you think you should have been able to stop the attacks my lady?"

Ladybug seemed to look into the distance debating whether to tell him or not. She eventually sighed and decided that she might as well tell him. "A little while ago one of my father's friends and his family invited us to go to Nice with them, we would have been there right now. But I told my parents I wanted to stay in Paris so I could stay with my friends." Ladybug looked straight ahead at the skyline laying out before her. "I should have been there. I should have been there to stop this."

"Ladybug, you can not feel guilty about this. Even if you had been there, there is no guaranty that you could have known it was going to happen, much less stop it." Noticing Ladybug's expression he put a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "But it's okay, lady, nobody blames you. Like you said, this wasn't an akuma"

"What good is being a superhero if you can't save people?"

"I don't know my lady." Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "My lady, was... what… I mean, did anything happen to that family?"

"No, they all made it out okay." Ladybug looked Chat in the eye. "But, not everyone did."

"Ladybug?"

"My dad had a friend from school that they used to be close, he had a wife and two daughters, the oldest one was my age and we were very close, we were best friends for years. Then he got a promotion that involved him moving to Nice, so they took it and moved away about a year ago. It took a long time for my dad to get in touch with them, and when he did. Chat, my dad's friend and his eldest daughter were at that celebrations, and they didn't come home, and they searched the hospital but couldn't find them."

Chat Noir watched helplessly as Ladybug started to weep. He pulled her close and allowed her to cry into his chest as she clutched at his suit. "I am so sorry my lady. I am so so sorry."

"I hadn't spoken to her in a year, we had a big fight right before they left and we haven't talked since." Ladybug mumbled into Chat's chest as he rubbed her back, "She probably died hating me." Ladybug began to sob. She didn't care how she looked, it was chat after all.

"Shhhh. My lady, I'm sure she didn't hate you, she had probably forgave you a long time ago. Nobody could possibly stay mad at you my lady." Chat Noir tried to sooth his lady as best as he could.

Suddenly a thought dawned on Ladybug as she gently pulled away again. "I'm sorry Chat, I never asked. Did you, you know…?"

"No, nobody I was close to was in Nice right now. I mean, I few mild acquaintances were, but luckily none of them were hurt in the attack."

"That's good atleast."

"No, Lady, you're right none of this is good or okay, people are killed and injured because of senseless violence, and it isn't even the first time something like this has happened." Chat sounded sad.

"What do we do now Chat." Ladybug was feeling defeated.

"We do our jobs my lady. This isn't the end, it is our jobs to keep up the fight no matter what. We protect Paris and as much as France as we can, and we show everybody that there is still something to fight for. And we never forget the victims, we never forget the ones who died and we carry them with us for everyday to come no matter where we end up."

That night the nation mourned as did the world for the great lose that had befallen them. In a city who felt the grief heavy as a blanket over them there sat two teenagers on a roof together. The teen dressed in black held the one dressed in a red and black in his lap as they both stared at the skyline with tears in their eyes wondering about an uncertain future and all the people who had been effect in the past few days.

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes in facts or my writing. My thoughts and prayers are with all the victims and their families after such a horrible event. May all of them live forever more in the memories of those who knew them.**


End file.
